mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotal Kahn (Aboodash56)
History Pre-Mortal Kombat Ages ago, Kotal Kahn's people resided in their realm of Osh-Tekk; thanks to the leadership of Kotal's father, Kotal K'etz, Kotal's race crushed all of their enemies and lorded over Osh-Tekk, until Shao Kahn arrived. He and Goro slaughtered the denizens of Osh-Tekk, with Kotal K'etz ultimately swearing allegiance to Shao Kahn. Shao Kahn allows Kotal's race to keep their Portal Stone as a reward for their obedience, and a young Kotal expresses his outrage at his father's surrender; however, Kotal is surprised when K'etz tells him that he can take over as leader of their people if he can fulfill their ancient rite of "realmwalk" and survive the dangerous lands of Earthrealm. Pre-Mortal Kombat X After the death of Shao Kahn, Kotal Kahn served Mileena, who was now the empress of Outworld. However, Mileena's tyranny was worse than her father's, nearly bringing Outworld to ruin. Kotal confronted Mileena with Reptile by his side and declared that Outworld demanded new leadership. Mileena in her fury made a move to stab Kotal with one of her sai and Reptile, now fiercely loyal to the Osh-Tekk, took the blow for his commander. This act would inspire loyalty in the Kytinn D'Vorah and she too would join Kotal's side. Kotal usurped Mileena's title of Kahnum and forced her into hiding for ten years. Kotal would stand before the people of Outworld after taking the throne and declared his intentions to defend the walls of the city with his life, winning over the crowds. Kotal Kahn would work with Raiden and Earthrealm in the Netherrealm War, with Kotal hoping their realms would remain cooperative after the war despite their past history. Sometime before or during this, Kotal Kahn would venture into the Tarkatan wastelands and discovered Tarkata raiders had captured the symbiotic duo Ferra and Torr. Kotal freed Torr from his chains with his sword and after freeing Ferra, they proceeded to slaughter the Tarkatans. Kotal would then draft the two as his warriors, sharing a dinner of the slain Tarkatans with them over a fire before returning to Z'unkahrah. Kotal Kahn goes to Earthrealm alongside trusted warriors D'Vorah and Erron Black, and approached the Special Forces for aide in flushing out Mileena and crushing her resistance upon learning of her alliance with the Red Dragon. Kotal Kahn allows himself and his companions to be chained and when Sonya Blade arrives, Kotal makes his case to Sonya, stressing that Outworld has exhausted itself fighting Mileena and the dangers of her joining with the Red Dragon. Mortal Kombat X Five years pass, and one day Kotal Kahn rides with D’Vorah and Kano through the streets of Z'Unkahrah, discussing with the latter about using his resources in ending the rebellion, unaware that he had been hired by Mileena beforehand to eliminate him. Mileena’s forces stage a blockade of the emperor's carriage, and when D'Vorah leaves to inspect it, Mileena's forces attack. As Kotal tries to see what is going on, Kano pulls out his knife and attempts to murder the emperor. A battle ensues, and Kotal Kahn emerges victorious. Kahn prepares to finish him off but is stopped by Tanya, who is serving Mileena in exchange for Edenia’s freedom, though she is bested as well. Spotting Mileena and Rain on the rooftops, Kotal Kahn teleports to them, killing several Tarkatans before knocking the rebel leader off the roof. Kotal briefly talks with Rain over their respective claims to godhood before Kotal is kicked off of the roof himself by the Edenian half-god and the two then battle on the street. Defeating Rain, Kotal Kahn has Erron Black prepare to execute him but is stopped by Mileena, who proceeds to fight the emperor. Kotal emerges victorious and prepares to execute her with solar flames. However, Mileena manages to stop his attack with Shinnok’s amulet before collapsing to the ground, with Rain teleporting her away. Kotal is shocked by Mileena's new power, which killed several of his soldiers in the backlash. Kotal later confronts Cassie Cage and her team after Kung Jin frees a bread thief who was sentenced to die. They inform him of the Outworld refugees in Earthrealm. However, Kotal Kahn suspects the team to be allied with Mileena, and he is angered when he hears that she stole Shinnok's amulet, when it was supposed to be under Earthrealm's protection. Kung Jin tries to tell him that his team aren't against him and that they are only looking for the amulet. Kotal Kahn doesn't believe him, declaring that Kung Jin and his friends are allied with Mileena, and then sentences all four of them to death. Kung Jin challenges the emperor to a duel for the right of defense. Kotal Kahn is defeated and asks Kung Jin to take his life. But the Shaolin spares the emperor and asks for his cooperation in the search for the amulet. Despite D’Vorah’s protests, Kotal Kahn agrees with Kung Jin and they shake hands. Upon learning of Mileena’s location from Kano, the team and Kotal Kahn’s army invade the Kuatan Jungle while D’Vorah and Cassie sneak into the rebel camp to reclaim the amulet. D'Vorah and Cassie are ambushed by Tanya, Rain, and Mileena herself, but all three are knocked unconscious by D'Vorah. Mileena is captured and brought to the emperor, who claims that she is not worthy to be killed by him. He instead allows D’Vorah to unleash her flesh-eating parasites, which kill Mileena by devouring her face. Cassie and her team prepare to leave with the amulet, but Kotal Kahn is unwilling to take any further chances by leaving the amulet in Earthrealm's care. He has them imprisoned and asks D’Vorah to hold onto the amulet. However, D’Vorah is actually a double agent working for Quan Chi, whose goal is to retrieve the amulet and free Shinnok from his prison. After the team escapes from captivity, they defeat Ermac, Reptile, and Erron Black. As they come to, Kotal's allies proceed to inform Kotal Kahn of D’Vorah’s treachery, which saddens him. They are led to believe that D’Vorah is allied with Raiden and had rescued Cassie's team herself. In response, Kotal Kahn prepares his troops to invade Earthrealm and retrieve the amulet. Sometime later, they arrive in Earthrealm, Kotal Kahn and his army find Cassie’s team, who are on their way to the Sky Temple. On his orders, Kotal's army chases them to the woods where they are ambushed. Kotal Kahn fights Takeda, who is trying to tell the emperor about Shinnok but to no avail. Jacqui then steps in and tells Kotal Kahn that Shinnok has the amulet and had infected Earthrealm’s life-force. Seeing Jacqui speaks the truth, Kotal believes Earthrealm to be lost, and decides to kill the team to appease Shinnok so he can bolster Outworld’s defenses before the Fallen Elder God comes for his realm. Jacqui manages to defeat him, but his army surrounds her and her friends. However, they are attacked by the Lin Kuei, with Sub-Zero allowing the team to hurry to the Sky Temple. Kotal Kahn’s fate is unknown after Shinnok’s defeat, though it is presumed that he was pushed back to Outworld by Sub-Zero. Category:Aboodash56's Mortal Kombat Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Alive - Alternative Timeline